Tell my Friends
by Aquilka
Summary: When we were near enough to hear what was going on we were to near to turn around, and five seconds later we were in the middle of the mess. a personal account of the last battle Voldemort ever fought. Ron's PoV, character death!


Hey all of you. This is the first part in my circle of short stories. The first story actually was published over at in 2003, so that's been a while. Now I found my way here (or better, towards the "register" button) and here you go... I'll post the stories in the order they take place, not in the order they were written, avoids confusion, I hope.

Anyway, what did I forget: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Jo does, she's my god! **bow **The lyrics used as separating lines are from 2nd Law by Tom McRae.

And now, enjoy, drop me a review...!!!

I remember it was a cool night, especially for a night in June. It was the night we graduated. We were finally full grown wizards. Only the ceremony the next morning was left over and after it we would be official grownups. We would be allowed to do magic outside school. We would finally be able to do as we pleased, even if our parents didn't want us to. That was what I liked most in being a grownup, I could go out and become an auror, even though my parents thought it was a way to dangerous job.

We were coming up from Hogsmead, where we had a small party celebrating our adulthood on our own without our families. The family feasts would come soon enough and as I knew what happened there from all my big brothers parties, I could have lived without one of my own. Harry would come to mine, too, as he didn't have any family to celebrate with him anymore, so it wouldn't kill me but it sure would be very boring.

You couldn't say we were drunk. We were just lightly affected by some drinks . More or less lightly affected...

Ok in my case it was rather more than less, but let's not talk about it now.

We were coming up from Hogsmead hoping they hadn't closed the doors yet, so we would still be able to come in without having to climb in trough some window someone would open for us. It was just 8 pm. but you could never know what Snape would do to get to punish you. Being Snape, he would make up a way to punish us the night before graduation...

We saw it before we could hear anything. Each and every student stood outside the castle. We didn't know what they were doing there. All we could see was everybody standing outside on the lawn.

I was kind of relieved that Snape didn't lock the doors so we wouldn't come in. When everyone was outside we wouldn't have any problem.

Reconsidering, I can't remember wondering why everyone was outside. It really disturbs me that I didn't think about why they were there. Sometimes I speculate whether everything that happened would have happened like it did, if I had not overlooked the reason.

Now it's too late to worry about it. I know that but I feel so guilty. Of corse, anyone else could have said something. There were at least 20 people around and no one noticed anything strange about this picture. But that doesn't help the fact that I didn't think about it and so I'm suffering in guilt.

When we were near enough to hear what was going on, we were too near to turn around. All we heard were screams. Screams filled with fear that sent shivers down our backs. Five seconds later we were in the middle of the mess. Deatheaters were sending curses at the students. We couldn't make out any teachers in the crowd. It was a mess of running persons, dead bodies on the ground and big dark people in black cloaks. The sky was lit in a thousand different coloured light streams.

We walked along between our schoolmates. The little ones were crying because they didn't know what to do, the older ones were trying to help fight the Deatheaters. We took our wands out but in the mess we couldn't see who we would hit. so we didn't start throwing curses but made our way through the crowd, looking for some Deatheater to kill or at least to keep him from yelling curses or to find some teacher to discover what happened and to ask what to do.

I soon lost everybody but Harry and Hermione. We stuck together. The screams grew louder and even more filled with fear if that was possible. On both sides I saw students falling dead to the ground. Hermione started sobbing. I had never seen her cry before so it surprised me. It made me want to take her hand, hug her and make it better but we were on a battlefield and it surely wasn't the time to hug her and never let her go.

It was dark now even though it couldn't be later than 8:30 pm. The only light came from the curses flying through the air . All you could see were dark figures and shadows. You couldn't see were you went and as the crowd grew thicker and thicker I lost Harry and Hermione. I could hear a Deatheater laughing and muttering curses. I saw lights flashing through the crowd in almost every colour you can imagine and just like thunder follows lightning, screams followed the flashing lights. I looked around. Everywhere were dead bodies and screaming or crying students. I saw a little Gryffindor girl sitting in a corner of the castle hiding and crying her eyes out. I tried to get to her to tell her to run for the forest so she would be out of danger but because of the bodies and all the student in the dark I couldn't see where exactly I was heading and as I reached the corner the girl was lying there dead. A curse had hit her.

_Tell all my friends I've gone to the moon_

She wasn't a Gryffindor girl as I saw then. She was from Slytherin but that hadn't helped her. I never thought I would do that but I really felt sorry for her. She was so young. Barely 12 and already dead. I felt anger rising inside me. I don't know why I felt this now and not before when I saw all my other dead schoolmates.

I felt a boiling anger inside me and I jumped up, ran back to were all the lights came from, took my wand out of my pocket readying to throw some deadly curse at the next best Deatheater. The second it took me to get my wand out of my pocket was too long. I didn't focus on where I was running and fell over some body. As I fell everything went quiet. I was lying there thinking that it was over now. That I wouldn't live long anymore. I knew I would die and at an instant my heart stopped beating that fast. I was completely calm. It was like now I knew what would happen. I wasn't afraid of it anymore. All I could think about was the little Slytherin girl.

All my life I thought, all Slytherins were bad, that Voldemort liked all of them, that they were the danger not the ones in danger. I never ever thought there could be Slytherins, that weren't bad or dangerous, but only well, suited for Slytherin: Purebloods and kind of sneaky. I never thought about the fact, that sneaky didn't necessarily mean anything bad. I never thought about Slytherins, I just guessed they were no good. My parents taught me that and I never ever thought there was any use in trying to find out if it was right or wrong.

It still kind of confuses me that those were my last thoughts. Why wasn't I thinking about my family and my friends, why wasn't I thinking about Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny or Mom? Why not about Dad, Remus or Fred? Why for God's sake was I thinking about how I never gave the Slytherins a chance to proof they were ok . Maybe just because I was ashamed of having treated them so badly, because one of them was mean to me and my parents told me they were no good.

_Tell all my friends I will write them soon_

I really thought it was over now. I waited for the curse to hit me. I didn't even try to stand up again. I just lay there and waited but nothing happened. After a while I dared to look up and I saw a bright light in the middle of the lawn. Then Voldemort appeared. Lord Voldemort.

"Where is Potter?!," he said.

I felt my heart speed up again. No it wasn't over now. It was starting to get really cruel. Of corse, no one answered. No one knew, so how could they answer? I stood up again with some difficulty as my legs and my whole body were shaking. I wanted to see what was going on. Voldemort was standing there. He looked just like Harry had told me. His skin was like a serpent's. His eyes were glowing red. They didn't have a pupil they were just red and much too big to look normal. He really looked ugly and dangerous. I felt shivers going down my spine. No one was around him. The students who were so unlucky to stand where he had appeared stood in a circle a few meters away from him.

"Where is Potter?," he asked again his high voice ringing through the air. "Answer me or this poor little girl will die!".

He pointed his wand at the student nearest to him. It was a little Hufflepuff first year who began to cry immediately.

"Answer me!"

No one said a word. No one knew it.

"Well if you won't talk I'll kill him here too!"

His wand pointed at a boy around age 15. My heart seemed to stop beating. All I could think about was: HARRY don't go to him! He'll just kill you. But I knew it was useless. Harry would go there. He wouldn't let Voldemort kill that little girl or the older student. He would go there. He was much too noble and to brave and maybe even to dumb to stay away if he could help someone, even if it included him risking his life.

_And tell them if you see them, I am better left alone_

"Here I am!," came Harry's voice just as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak the deadly curse.

"Ah there you are, Potter, and you've brought your muddy - bloody girlfriend too. Oh, we will hold a nice little meeting here."

No, not Hermione too. But what could I do. She just followed Harry apparently not knowing what she was doing. But he couldn't kill them both. That would be impossible for me to survive. It would be impossible to survive without her...

"Sadly it will be the last meeting for the two of us. But now say goodbye to your girlfriend, Potter!," his high voice send shivers down my back and broke into my thoughts.

He would kill her now. I was sure of it. Oh why had she followed him? Why ,oh God? Why her? Why wasn't it me? Why did **I** have to get separated from them and not Hermione?

He raced his wand, pointing it at Hermione and hissed: "Avada Kedavra!"

What followed now was incredible. Everything was lit up by thousands of golden glowing bands, coming from their wands connecting in the middle. Soon they were in a sort of cage of golden lights.

I don't know what got into me but I turned from the magical cage and started running. Maybe just to help Harry out of there somehow or to help Hermione or because I didn't see any hope for anyone anymore and I just wanted to run away as fast as possible.

_'coz I'm living up here where the air is thin_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Deatheater moving. Everything went in slow motion. He turned around, took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at me. I ran even faster. I knew it wouldn't help me anymore. This time that was it. I would die. I was sure of it. But in such situations the human mind shuts down and instinct takes over. The instinct to survive and that instinct made me run even faster.

I couldn't see what was going on in the middle anymore, I just saw the glow of those golden bands of magic.

The first curse came and I ducked it. The second and the third, too. I just ran up the hill towards Hogsmead. The same way I had come down only an hour ago. I didn't know whether the Deatheater was following me or not. Some curses missed me. They flew off into the night and vanished there. Suddenly everything was darker. The light wasn't golden anymore. There were many colours. Most were coming from my follower's wand but there was that strong green light and I knew that one curse came out of Voldemorts wand. He had killed Harry or Hermione or anyone down there.

_Where gravity can't hold you down_

Tears began to stream down my face so I couldn't see anything anymore not even a light shadow of everything.

The green light vanished. For a moment everything was dark. Then a light like the one coming from a giant fire lighted the dark. I still couldn't see anything. The light was all that came through the curtain of tears to my eyes. Were they burning Hogwarts now? Or where did this giant fire come from?

I kept on running. I wouldn't be able to get one foot in front of the other under normal conditions anymore. But these weren't normal conditions. This was a life or death situation and the animal instinct inside me that was fighting for my life kept me running. Tears streamed over my face like a waterfall now. There were curses coming still Flying right and left of my head. Non hitting me, but some nearly. As I was running and not seeing where, I once again flew over something and fell to the ground. I didn't think about Slytherins or anyone else lying there. I didn't think of anything. I just waited for the Deatheater to come. I was lying face down so I couldn't see him come and as the curse hit me I didn't feel anything. Nothing changed. I just died. I left the world never to return. As I realised this something very calm filled my body. It was like a Dementor but all the other way around. It sucked all bad and disturbing thoughts and memories from me and all that was left was an endless, warm, blanket of peace.

_I'm living up here and I'm watching your universe cooling down_


End file.
